Technical support personnel typically spend a great deal of time manually reviewing system data to diagnose and resolve problems associated with a system. For example, a support engineer may receive a call from a customer regarding a defect in the customer's system. Often based on rough description of a defect from the customer, technical support personnel must manually search through system diagnostic data to identify defect symptoms. This process of manually searching through diagnostic data may be inefficient and costly for a technical support department.